Four Weddings And A Funeral
by Felineyx
Summary: AU. Four weddings, one funeral. Who's married, who's dead?
1. Mia & Michael

_Mia & Michael_

Mia took her first steps down the aisle, trying to walk tall and with confidence, trying to keep a good posture and a smile on her face. Her dress was simple, yet breathtakingly beautiful. It was white, and just above the floor. There were sequins sewn into it, and it had a corset, accentuating her beautiful figure and flat stomach.

Her father was on her arm to give her away. Tears were in his eyes as he walked his daughter down the aisle. It was very unreal to him, his little girl all grown up and getting married.

Helen was on the front row. Her mascara had already slithered miles south, and some people wondered why she'd actually bothered to put it on in the first place. She caught her breath as she saw her daughter in her wedding dress for the first time.

Mia successfully reached the end of the aisle without making a fool of herself. Her father gave a sad nod and passed her over to Michael, fixing a death glare on the groom. But Mia was oblivious to her father, as she had been all the way down. Her sight had been fixed on the handsome, sweet, caring man who was waiting for her.

The service seemed to rush by, and all of a sudden, they were almost at the end.

"Do you, Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have, and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replied, sounding excited and nervous at the same time.

"And do you, Michael Paul Moscovitz, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he replied, voice quivering.

"Then it is my pleasure to declare you, man and wife!" the vicar said, pride and happiness in his voice. The congregation stood and applauded as Mia and Michael shared a long kiss.

----------

**A.N. I had no idea this was even here! Apologies for the whole lame-ness of it, but I'm really bad at weddings. So, like an idiot, I choose to write four of them. So masochistic…**

**Anyway, I'll try and have the next one up ASAP. **


	2. Lilly & Kenny

Lilly's wedding was certainly not what most people would describe as traditional. It was a Tuesday, it was raining, and it was spontaneous. Still, it was the Bahamas, so that's something of a cliché. Personally, Mia didn't think that Kenny had had a whole lot of input on the decision, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered.

Lilly wore a neon orange dress, with clashing neon green pumps. Kenny wore jeans and a plain shirt. The aisle was a long line of pebbles that had been washed up by the tide. The congregation, such as they were, sat on the sand. All in all, it was a small but noisy affair - though that was more due to someone finding some speakers. Whoever it was tried to play some pop music, but Lilly put a stop to that pretty quickly.

Telling everyone else, though, was slightly more complicated. General friends just got a postcard which said: 'hey, we're married. Deal with it. Lilly', but Mia and the Drs Moscovitz got a visit when the newlyweds returned. Needless to say, a fair amount of screaming went on.

------

**A.N. The first person who tells me Lilly's OOC loses their head.**

**Sorry it's been so long - exams, more exams, coursework, coursework exams…life. What else can I say.**


	3. Tina & Boris

Tina had always imagined that her wedding would be lavish, just like those she read in the romance novels. But that wasn't her reality, and she was damn happy it wasn't. Her wedding was quiet. She wore a simple dress, and booked a registry office. Boris wore a general suit.

There were only around twenty people there, in the end. Mia and Michael came, as did Lilly and Tina's parents. Afterwards, they went out for a quiet meal, then stayed overnight in the Four Seasons. It was everything she didn't want, and she loved it.

Their honeymoon, on the other hand, was amazing. Three weeks in the Caribbean, with white sand and crystal clear sea. The holiday snaps certainly caused ripples of jealously throughout her friends, family and colleagues. The Caribbean suddenly became the holiday destination of choice for almost everybody Tina knew, and she felt happy.

The wedding might not have been expensive, but it had been right.

-----

**A.N. First person to tell me it's a load of wibble loses their head.**


	4. Phillipe & Karen

Neither of them were young guns, and frankly, they didn't want an all-out, tabloid-exclusive wedding thank you very much indeed. They just wanted a nice, simple wedding, with family and a few close friends invited. There were no photographers from magazines or newspapers, there was no undercover reporter sneaking in under the name of Tom Smith.

So the nice simple wedding was what they got. They were married in a registry office, with Mia, Michael, Clarisse and a few others present to witness it. The ceremony was simple, the arrangements afterwards were simple. After the wedding, they flew over to Genovia, and he quickly integrated Karen into being a princess - albeit only by marriage.

It was sweet, it was nice, and it worked. That was all they needed.


	5. JP

The funeral was a sad affair all round, really. If she was honest with herself, Mia knew she was the only non-mourner at an already poorly attended funeral. JP's death had come as no surprise to anyone, it was more the means that were surprising, given his record.

He took a bullet to save somebody else. Just an innocent bystander, for once in his life, and he died as a have-a-go hero, saving a life. But he'd made so many enemies of everyone, not many were willing to go to the funeral. That, Mia thought, was sad in itself.

His family were there, obviously, and Mia. Michael flat-out refused to go, as did Lilly. He'd wrecked friendships and relationships, and so they just didn't want to go. That was understandable. But nobody from his workplace went, there were no other friends…the only people JP was a loss to was his own family. Mia had gone from obligation more than anything else.

It was short too. There was a song and a reading from his father, and the minister said a few words. That was it, over and done with in less than an hour. A life gone, just like that.

----

**A.N. And so it ends. Those who wanted JP dead, be happy; I just couldn't have him die a bad person.**


End file.
